justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Bolo Santosi
Bolo Santosi is a character in the Just Cause game series. Personal history She was born in August 18, 1979 in Lembah Cerah, in the Lautan Lama Desert of Panau and stems from a long family of revolutionaries. She is obsessed with the communist history of China, leading to her leftist political orientation. Career (JC2) She's the feared leader of the gang named the Reapers. She's a socialist revolutionary. Not only that, but she's known to be very greedy, one of the reasons she wishes to rule Panau is because of the island's rich oil reserves. The Reapers originate from the Maoist followers in Panau. Bolo Santosi has a very distinct hate for the Roaches, as Rico is asked to set them up, or kidnap one of their operatives on numerous occasions. That's easily explained in that the Roaches are a capitalistic oriented organisation, while the Reapers are a communist organisation. It is said that she is highly corrupt and will stab anyone in the back for no reason. She uses her supposed beauty and charm to persuade people to do her bidding. Career (JC3) There's three easter eggs for her in Just Cause 3. *Banana stand called "Bolos banana stand". When destroyed, the stand is full of money. *Posters adverising "DJ Santosi". **At the town of Alba, near the road at the town square. **At the crashed Mile High Club. *She can actually be found at a party in Lacos, as the DJ. There she plays music from the song Iste Nocte Non Finira (with out the song), among other unidentified mixed tracks. By the time of Just Cause 3 she has left Panau and presumably quit the Reapers membership to become a DJ. The circumstances of this career change are unknown. Career (JC4) Her DJ career continues at Solís, where she performs on a stage at the Mile High Club (though this time it's just a building on a mountain). She can also be seen at a stage at the finish line for the race mission Run: Caminevado, if the player doesn't blow her up by crashing into the stage, which is very likely to happen since the stage is right behind the line. Signature Vehicle See also: Faction vehicles. In the beginning cutscene to every Reaper Faction Mission (except for stronghold takeovers and "I Want to Break Free", where she arrives seated on a boat), Bolo Santosi will be driven to the mission start location by her Reaper associates, hanging onto the back of a dark blue Niseco Coastal D22 with Reaper faction symbols as posters along the sides. The vehicle's color may or may not be unique, but the symbols on the sides certainly are. Psychology and sexuality She knowingly manipulates just about everyone around her into doing her bidding and seduces most of her male associates. She makes frequent sexual references in all discussions. At times she's relatively calm and manipulative and other times she's emotional and loud. In the Reapers faction mission, Driving Miss Stacey, she calls Stacy a "slut" and a "whore". It's not completely certain if she does that to discredit her, because Bolo can't stand any competition for the attention of men, or if that's true, because Stacy dresses like the exotic dancers at the Mile High Club. She seems to have affection for some members of the Reapers, while others are pawns in her game. The mission Slippin' and Sliding is about saving her "favorite" man. In the mission Chemical Heist, she sends Rico to steal an experimental mind-control chemical from the Gunung Tasik research facility. She hints that she intends to use the chemical as a "date rape drug" for the government officials whom she plans on kidnapping and interrogating. As for Rico, she shows affection while at the same time showing disdain and hatred when/if he fails to complete a mission. Close to the beginning of the game, she doesn't trust Rico and tests his loyalty through missions - "Please me and you may find me pleasing as well". By the end of the Reapers missions she's very pleased with Rico's actions - "I hope that one day you will take care of my young ones as well." *It's not known if Rico likes her or not, but at the end of the mission Can I get a Witness when Bolo notifies Rico that she's sending reinforcements to help him, he mutters "I like what you say and I like the way you say it, lady." *The Sloth Demon thinks she looks beautiful. This is revealed when he warns Rico about her after the mission Rocket Science. Accent Her voice acting may be intentional for comic relief, as it's generally over exaggerated and borderline offensive at times, much to the player's enjoyment. Bolo Santosi's voice actor is a London-based British theater actress Liz Sutherland, who's in her 30's. She has stated that western audiences are not familiar with South-East Asian accents and the producers wanted something different and new to western ear, also adding in that she had not meant for the accent to be Singaporean but an exaggerated version of it, which was meant to be exotic, unfamiliar and unreal. She had also considered her role to speak in a "unique" accent a pleasure. She pronounces "comrade" as "com-raid" instead of "com-rad", a British pronunciation. Trivia *She is one of only 4 characters in the Just Cause game series to show up in multiple games. The others are Rico, Tom and Maria. Although Mario Frigo could count as he return's in Just Cause 4 as a parachute skin Gallery Bolo Santosi (on the back of her Niseco Coastal D22).jpg|On the back of her Niseco Coastal D22, as she's giving Rico the briefing for the mission Can I get a Witness, in JC2. DJ Santosi poster.png|DJ Santosi poster at Alba, in JC3. DJ Santosi at work.jpg|DJ Santosi at work at a party in the Lacos countryside, in JC3. JC4 Bolo Santosi (at the Mile High Club).jpg|DJ Santosi at work at the Mile High Club (JC4). JC4 DJ Santosi (performing at San Marco).jpeg|DJ Santosi at work at San Marco at the end of the mission Run: Caminevado, in JC4. Video Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Characters in Just Cause 2 Category:Factions in Just Cause 2 Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 Category:Characters in Just Cause 4